


antisocial

by panlesters



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2009 Phan, M/M, Skype Call, based off some tweet it had to be done ok, i havent proofread bc i've been drinking and it's my flatmates bday sue me, martyns a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-12 04:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20980622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panlesters/pseuds/panlesters
Summary: normally Phil loves when Martyn comes over, but right now he just wants to talk to Dan





	antisocial

**Author's Note:**

> based on this post: https://panlesters.tumblr.com/post/188261999956/10yearsofdnp-october-10-2009-antisocial idk how to link things okay but here we are  
enjoy!

Phil is mid-text to Dan when Martyn walks in. Normally he’s excited to see his brother, and he feels a little bit guilty that his need to finish his thought to Dan has priority over saying hello. But he’ll forget, and it’s a very important conversation about gaming they’re having right now, and it can’t wait.

He types out another quick text to Dan, _“my bro is here ill txt u later <3” _before shoving his phone in his pocket and getting up to give his brother a proper hello, finally.

“Who you texting, Philly?” Martyn asks as they share a quick hug. “Someone more important than me, huh?”

Phil sometimes forgets that Martyn has him on twitter and has _definitely _seen the last few months of flirting between him and Dan, even though he’s not said anything. But he remembers now, flushing red as he sees the knowing look on Martyn’s face.

“That gives me a pretty big range of people to be talking to, then,” Phil replies, shrugging, and trying to will his face to cool down. Martyn punches him in the arm playfully and rolls his eyes.

Phil’s been out to Martyn a while, a good couple of years. It was easy to come out to him, they’re so close. It’d been such a big deal to have someone to talk to about that stuff, and his friends’ opinions scared him so much; he needed someone, and he’d turned to Martyn. He didn’t have the guts to tell his parents yet, so having that familial support had been good for him for so long. Only now is he starting to regret it.

Martyn’s only been in the house ten minutes before Phil’s checking his phone again. His mum’s gotten up to make tea and he sees his opportunity. He has a little “_:’( have fun <3” _waiting for him and he smiles softly to himself.

He’s typing out a quick reply along the lines of _“I’m back for 2 minutes mum’s out the room and I can get away with it”_ when Martyn pipes up, “Who ya talking to, Phil?” his eyes shoot up from his phone and dart quickly between Martyn and his dad. He sees Martyn frown a little when he realises his mistake.

“Uh… just Anja,” he lies, shooting as quick and inconspicuous a glare as he can at Martyn.

“Anja doesn’t normally make you smile like that, Phil,” his dad says.

“Oh, she just… uh… sent me a dog video,” he lies. He sees Martyn roll his eyes and blow a kiss in his direction when his dad isn’t looking and shoots another glare. He’s clearly not giving off the ‘if looks could kill’ vibe he’s going for, and Martyn clearly doesn’t give a shit.

_“I’m being bullied :(,” _he writes to Dan. He gets an _xD_ back and frowns. All it takes is Phil’s dad to get up and walk out the room for Martyn to jump up and be at Phil’s side in an instant.

“So, does your boyfriend have any sympathy for you?”

Phil flushes beet red at that.

“He’s not my boyfriend, Mar,” he says, as quietly as he can. “We’re just friends.”

“Like fuck you’re just friends, budge up,” Martyn says shoving Phil to the side on the sofa so he can crowd in next to him. “What did you say to him?”

“That you’re a bully.”

“And what does he think about that?”

“He laughed at me.”

Martyn snickers next to him and earns himself a jab in the ribs.

“You should skype him,” he says, grinning somewhat evilly, “I’d love to meet my new ally.”

“Nope.” Phil locks his phone then and shoves it in his pocket. “You two are never allowed to meet.”

“I bet I could tell him so many embarrassing stories about you!”

“_No!” _Phil shoves him then.

“I bet Dan has some _other _kinds of stories that he could tell me!”

Phil thinks he might die from how much blood rushes to his face then. “Shut _up_, Mar!”

“Boys!” Phil’s mum yells as she comes in the room.

“Phil’s gonna skype his friend,” Martyn tells everyone.

“Oh,” Phil’s mum looks up. “Dan?”

Phil feels his cheeks begin to betray him again.

“Uh… I don’t know if he’s free…”

“You were just messaging him,” Martyn offers unhelpfully.

Phil pulls out his phone and drops a text to Dan. _“Please say no to this.” _

_“Yes.” _

_“Fuck you.” _

_“D:” _

_“My family wants to skype you you can blame martyn” _

_“i wanna skype your family!” _

_“Dan no you don’t” _

_“i wanna meet ur bro” _

Phil’s about to reply when Martyn leans over his shoulder and yells “He wants to meet me!”

Phil groans and rolls his eyes.

_“You’ve sealed your own fate,” _he tells Dan.

He’s forced to traipse upstairs for his laptop, only to sit through a good half hour of Martyn and Dan getting to know each other a little too well, and Kath and Nigel chipping in with Martyn’s embarrassing stories. He’s thinking he can just about take it, when Kath says, “You know once, when Phil was only a baby-”

“Okay, we’re leaving now.” Phil grabs his laptop, jumps up and leaves the room. He reaches his room and chucks his laptop on the bed.

“Hey, watch it, will you?” Dan laughs. Phil checks his phone to see Martyn has sent him a kissing emoticon and sighs, rolling his eyes.

“Are you okay, though, Phil?”

“That was mortifying,” Phil replies, whining a little. “Never agree to skype my family ever again. _Especially_ if Martyn’s there.”

“Aw, I think it’s so cute though, they really love you so much.” Phil rolls his eyes again.

“I wish they wouldn’t be like that in front of other people.”

“Other people, or me specifically?” Dan grins. Phil smiles softly.

“A bit of both, I guess,” Phil says, “but also mostly you specifically.”

“Well, that’s okay,” Dan says. Phil can see a little bit of pink on his cheeks through the grainy webcam, “You’ve got me all to yourself now.”

Phil smiles softly. He drops a quick tweet out, just a little passive aggressive nod at Martyn.

“_Was feeling antisocial so i have escaped to my room” _

“Okay,” Phil throws his phone on the bed face down. “Now I’m all yours.”

**Author's Note:**

> comments are appreciated, come scream at me @ panlesters on tumblr


End file.
